ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Comic Con Incorporated (location)
Comic Con Incorporated (also entitled C.C.I. or Comic Con Inc.) is a fictional summer resort and 5-Star hotel where comic book characters from different universes enjoy their vacations and summer holidays after doing their daily activities in their worlds. It is the primary setting of the same name comic book series. Attractions and Hotel Services * Swimming Park ** Aquatic Petting Zoo ** Swimming Pools ** Toboggan ** Water Shooting Gallery * Local Beach ** Jet ski ** Parasol Ride * Gym Academy * Spa * Sports Arena ** Basketball ** Tennis ** Volleyball * Food court ** Night show * Arcade Games Room ** Pinball Arcade Game ** VR Racecar Arcade Game ** Tennis Table * 3-D Ride * Theme Park ** Dark ride ** Drop tower ** Pendulum ride ** Roller coaster ** Simulator ride ** Swing ride ** Water ride ** Ferris Wheel Staff Marvel Comics * Tony Stark / Iron Man - One of the owners of the hotel along with Batman, Stan Lee and Hiram Lodge. ** Virginia "Pepper" Potts - Swimming park lifeguard. * Steve Rogers / Captain America - The roomers' instructor at the Gym Section. * Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel - Lifeguard in the hotel's beach. * Aunt May - The spa's nurse. ** Beth - Aunt May's assistant. * Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow - The spa's makeup/tattoo artist. * Jocasta - A massage therapist in the spa along with Aya. * Thanos - The hotel's concierge and receptionist who grants the roomers their room keys. DC Comics * Bruce Wayne / Batman - One of the owners of the hotel along with Tony Stark, Stan Lee and Hiram Lodge. ** Alfred Pennyworth - The head of the hotel's room service. * J'onn J'onzz / John Jones / Martian Manhunter - The hotel's psychiatrist. * Kilowog - One of the bellhops. * Aya - A massage therapist in the spa along with Jocasta. * Patrick O'Brien / Plastic Man - A comedian, bellhop and presenter. * Solomon Grundy - A janitor. Archie Comics * Hiram Lodge - One of the owners of Comic Con Incorporated alongside Stan Lee and Batman. * Omochao - The announcer of the hotel's TV commercial and also as Mr. Lodge's assistant. * Shadow the Hedgehog - The night shift security guard. * Dr. Eggman -The hotel's official coach bus driver. Dark Horse Comics * The Mask - The comedian in the hotel's show stage. IDW Publishing Comics * Master Splinter - The teacher in the hotel's yoga class. Image Comics * Spawn - The hotel's head of security. Other (Real World-based) Characters * Stan Lee - One of the owners of the hotel along with Batman, Tony Stark and Hiram Lodge. * Danny Hills - An intern at Comic Con Incorporated who works as a security guard. * Abigail Stone - Obsessed Comic Con Fan and Danny's friend who works as a fry cook in the hotel's restaurant. Known Visitors and Roomers Marvel Comics * Peter Parker / Spider-Man ** Mary Jane Watson * Bruce Banner / Hulk ** Jennifer "Jen" Walters / She-Hulk * The Champions ** Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel ** Sam Alexander / Nova ** Gwen Stacy / Ghost Spider ** Miles Morales / Kid Arachnid ** Doreen Green / Squirrel Girl ** Amadeus Cho / Brawn * Thor ** Jane Foster * Power Pack ** Alex Power / Zero-G ** Julie Power / Lightspeed ** Jack Power / Mass Master ** Katie Power / Energizer * Greer Grant / Tigra * Cindy Moon / Silk * Logan / Wolverine * Namor McKenzie / Namor the Submariner * Wade Wilson / Deadpool * Loki DC Comics * Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman ** Lois Lane-Kent ** Kara Zor-El / Kara Danvers / Supergirl ** Jonathan Samuel Kent ** Lara Lane-Kent * Diana / Wonder Woman * Arthur Curry / Aquaman ** Mera * Teen Titans ** Richard "Dick" Grayson / Nightwing ** Koriand'r / Starfire ** Tara Markov / Terra ** Garfied Logan / Beast Boy ** Raven ** Victor Stone / Cyborg * Barbara Gordon / Batgirl * Jessica Cruz * John Constantine * Zatanna Zatara * Pamela Isley / Poison Ivy ** Jason Woodrue / Floronic Man * Lobo * The Joker (expelled) * Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn * Claire Selton / Volcana * Louise Lincoln / Killer Frost * Neil Richards / Mad Mod Archie Comics * Sabrina Spellman * Chloe Flan * Harvey Kinkle * The Riverdale Gang ** Archie Andrews ** Betty Cooper ** Veronica Lodge ** Jughead Jones ** Dilton Doiley * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Sally Acorn ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Knuckles the Echidna * Cheryl Blossom Dark Horse Comics * Hellboy * Lara Croft * The Alien * The Predator * Gamera IDW Publishing Comics * Bumblebee * The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Leonardo (Leo) ** Michelangelo (Mikey) ** Donatello (Donnie or Don) ** Raphael (Raph) * Godzilla ** Little Godzilla * Mothra ** The Shobijin Image Comics * Duncan Rosenblatt / Other (Real World-based) Characters Inspirations The hotel is heavily inspired on several summer resorts and 5-star hotels from real life. Those include: * Atlantis Paradise Island from the Bahamas * Walt Disney World Resort Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Locations Category:Hotels Category:Summer vacation